A first time for everything
by Potterlight1011
Summary: Bella has been feeling frustrated lately that Edward will not allow intamacy into the relationship. Then he and Carlisle come up with a solution that could benefit both of them. So she would be able to have her needs satisfied while still human. Rated m for a reason! I only own the storyline idea not the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Bella was standing in the kitchen doing the dishes after her and Charlie ate fish fry. It was the secret black recipe Billy had dropped it off at the station just before Charlie came home. Bella always had the habit of thinking while she did dishes. This time was no different. Though one thing had become her only thought when she had those rare moments alone. Sex with Edward.

Her thoughts would usually go to how his touch would feel how his weight would feel on top of her, but more than anything else how he would feel inside her. However she knew that it was never going to happen at least not in this lifetime. Though there was a longing in the depths of her groin that she could no longer ignore. So with that though she would go to Edward tonight and tell him how she felt.

After the dishes where done Bella went into the living room where Charlie was watching the ball game.

"Hey dad who is playing?"

"Seattle verses Boston." He said sounding excited.

"So Seattle must be winning I assume?"

"Yep up by 4 runs. What's up kid?"

"I was just wondering if I would be able to go to the Cullen house tonight I have some clothes Alice lent me last week that I have to return." What she said was not a lie She had borrowed some clothes last week in hopes of impressing Edward. Sadly it didn't work.

"Sure Bells. Though I don't know why you still ask you are 18. Could you do me a favor though? Call Alice and ask her to pick you up the truck needs work."

"Sure dad."

Moments later she heard a knock on the door it was Carlisle. Charlie had answered the door while Bella was upstairs gathering the borrowed clothes.

" I thought Bella called Alice?"

Said the chief of police with obvious confusion.

"She did Chief Swan however I wished to have a word with you." Noting the level of concern on the Chiefs face he was quick to add "There is nothing to worry about I was just hoping to speak to you and Bella about something."

"Sure come in." He stepped aside allowing the doctor to enter he lifted an arm to point the doctor to the living room. He gestured to an empty chair. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you." He said as he took his assigned seat.

Just at that moment Bella rounded the corner into the living room and the shock that she was feeling to see Carlisle in her house must have been easy to read on her face.

Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Hello Bella I apologize for alarming you. There is nothing wrong I was just hoping to speak to you and Charlie. Please have a seat." He always sounded so sure of himself and confident he always had a way of putting Bella at ease.

Bella set the bag of clothes down and took the chair next to Carlisle.

The doctor spoke again. "The thing that I wish to speak with you about is Bellas plans for spring break in one week. Now I am aware that this is short notice however I feel it would benefit Bella greatly. Every year Alice and Rosalie go on vacation together during this time. Though as you know Rosalie is off at University and Alice now lacks a traveling partner. Esme and I where wondering if Bella might like to a company her on the trip next week. We Esme and I will be paying for everything. You would be leaving on Saturday and not returning until the following Sunday."

Charlie was the next to speak sounding excited.

"Well I think that would be great Bells you will have so much fun! I personally don't see a problem with it at all provided Edward will not be there."

"No he and Jasper are continuing their tradition without Emmett of going on a camping trip that week. It will just be Alice and Bella." Said Carlisle reassuringly. "So Bella are you going to a company Alice?"

"As long as it doesn't involve massive amounts of shopping I would love to go!" Bella exclaimed.

Carlisle looking toward her smiled and winked with the eye that Charlie could not see. He then turned to Charlie and spoke.

"Well now that that is settled we should get back to the house so Bella and Alice can decide where they want to go. You don't have to worry how Bella will get home Esme just bought a new car today so she can borrow her old one to come home."

With that they all stood Bella grabbed the bag of clothes and they all walked to the door. Bella opened the door then turned to her father.

"I shouldn't be to late getting home tonight don't wait up."

"Have fun Bells." Charlie reached out and gave Bella a hug then turned to Carlisle.

"Thank you for inviting Bella along. It was good to see you."

"It is truly my pleasure. Have a good evening Charlie."

With that he and Bella left Carlisle walked with Bella to the passengers side and opened the door for her. After thanking Carlisle she got into the car. He then shut the door and went around getting in and starting the car in one motion. They then pulled out of the driveway and started on the way toward the Cullen house. Bella broke the silence.

"Why did you wink at me back at the house?"

"I did that because the story about you going on vacation with Alice is just the story that Charlie will hear and believe."

"Well then what is the actual reason that you needed to clear my schedule for a week and take me away from home?" The confusion was evident in her voice.

"Okay Bella I feel as though you need to know that Edward has told me what you want above all else."

"Carlisle your whole family knows I want to become a vampire that is no secret." Said Bella more confused now than before. Then it dawned on her. "Am I going to be changed next week? Has Edward finally agreed to do it?"

Carlisle shook his head in amusement.

"No Bella it is not that wish to which I am referring. I am referring to the need you are having to be intamate with Edward and him not being able to satisfy that need."

Bella was taken aback however she could understand why Edward would talk to him he was a doctor after all. After a moment she spoke.

"What does any of this have to do with my plans for spring break?"

Carlisle spoke again this time more cautiously.

"Bella Alice saw that you intended to come over tonight to confront Edward about the lack of intimacy in your relationship. She then came and warned Edward and I."

Bella cut in "Where is this going please just get to the point." She said mildly frustrated.

"I am sorry I do apologize. Edward Esme and I have been working together to find a solution to your problem and Edwards. We have decided that there is only one way to satisfy both you and Edward. We got the idea from something that Alice thought. However I should not say anything more out here in the car."

With that Bella looked around she had failed to notice that they where parked in the driveway of the Cullen house. As she realized that Carlisle was already at her door and had it open. Bella stepped out of the car and followed Carlisle into the house and into his study. Where they both took a seat. Bella spoke first.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked not seeing or hearing anyone.

"They went hunting to give us privacy to talk. The idea that we stole from Alice is similar to that of a spouse swap." He paused to see if Bella wanted to talk. When she didn't say anything he resumed the explanation. "You see her and Rosalie swap Jasper and Emmet for one week a year where the swapped couples go on vacation together. It is a way of helping to keep the relationship alive after many decades. A week long swap of lovers and a change of environment." He stopped looking at Bella watching her think."what are you thinking?" He asked.

"So what you are saying and stop me if I am wrong is that. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett go on separate vacations; and Alice has sex with Emmett and Rosalie has sex with Jasper." Bella stated starting to realize where this idea may lead.

"Yes." Carlisle clarified. "The idea that Edward pitched to us and that we are all in agreement of; is that because as you are aware Edward is particularly attracted to your blood and would not be able to control himself when lust overwhelms his mind. Verses me a practiced doctor used to being around blood all day and in full control of my hunger regardless of the cercumstances. He thought that it might be wise if I where to fulfill your human needs before your transformation, and Esme and I spoke we decided that I would go on vacation with you and she Edward and during your respective vacations you both would have your first time." He stopped waiting for Bellas reaction.

Bella sat there thinking for a few minutes. Not believing that she was actually thinking about going along with this plan. She loved Edward she wanted him to be her first time though she did agree with the fact that she would trust Carlisle more while in her fragile human state; and she had to admit that she was so horny lately that she could hardly stand it. So she spoke.

"Carlisle I need to know that you and Esme are okay with the plan. Edward proposed the plan so I am assuming he is okay with it." She said nervously.

"Everyone involved thinks that this could only make our relationships stronger and that makes us happy." He said sincerely.

"All we need to know now is how you feel about this plan. The choice is yours to make if you say no that is okay you can go on vacation with Esme and I will go hunting with Edward. Easy as that." Carlisle smiled his reassuring smile causing Bella to smile as well. She answered his question with ease.

"Then if we all agree. I am assuming this is happening this weekend then?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going."

"Well Alice and Emmett are going to Paris France we have a chalet there on the outskirts plus she can buy you some designer fashions to help your cover story with Charlie. Rosalie and Jasper are going to Esme island. Esme and Edward are going to Spain we have a manor just outside of Madrid; and we are going to London England we own a house not far from Buckingham Palace."

"Wow I always wanted to go to England." Bella said sincerely. "When will the others be returning?"

"They should be back any time now we should probably go wait for them in the living room."

With that they made their way to the living room. It wasn't long after they sat down and Carlisle got Bella a drink that the rest of the Cullen clan returned home. Alice had seen Bellas decision and informed the rest of the group naturally. Emmett was grinning his most mischievous grin. They all exchanged how their evenings went and Bella got a chance to talk to Edward alone. She only had one question.

"Are you sure you are okay with me sleeping with Carlisle before you?" She asked.

"I am positive that I am okay with it. I am just happy you are too. I want you to have every experience you can. Are you okay with me sleeping with Esme before you?" He asked

"Yes I am okay with it. I mean what is good for one is good for the other. Thank you for arranging this and I do believe as well that it will be better for our relationship as well." She stated.

"Yeah maybe we will stop fighting about me not making love to you." He said jokingly.

Just then they heard Emmett laughing. After that Bella stayed a little while longer before stating that she should go home before she gets tired. Esme said she would walk her out to the car handing Bella the keys. That gave Bella the chance to ask Esme a question as well.

"Esme are you sure you don't mind sharing Carlisle in this way?" She asked cautiously.

"I am quite sure. I am actually looking forward to this swap. You see the thing is Carlisle and I have wanted to participate in the swap in the past but just didn't know how to ask. However this swap will be effective any time you or Edward need sex until you are transformed into a vampire yourself in a few months time. Just so then your relationship never becomes that tense again because someone's needs aren't being met." Esme explained.

"Wow okay good to know. So anytime I feel pent up I can ask Carlisle to help me and Edward you?" She asked uncertain.

"Yes that is the idea." With that Esme gave her a hug and sent her on her way after a brief explanation of how the instrument panel worked.

It was a longer drive home then it took to get there yet Bella wasn't surprised the Cullens always speed. When she got home she parked at the side of the road just in front of her truck let herself In and went to bed.

SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF INFORMATION IN THIS CHAPTER. I NEEDED TO SET UP THE STORY LINE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LIGHTER THAN THIS ONE BEFORE WE GET TO THE SMUT. I PROMISE


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Bella woke up she quickly wondered if the night before was simply a dream. However when she checked her text messages she had one from Carlisle saying that their first class tickets to London where booked; and with that she got up dressed and made her way down to the kitchen to make breakfast for her and Charlie.

Once breakfast and coffee where made Bella called for her father to come eat. Charlie kame into the kitchen saying how good everything smells. Then he asked Belle about her trip plans as she feared that he would.

"Did you have fun planning your trip with Alice last night?"

"Yes I am really looking forward to it." Bella said a little nervous fearing that Charlie may be interrogating her.

"Where have you decided to go?" He asked curiously. "Not Italy again I hope."

"No not Italy" said Bella now understanding the root of his concern.

"We are going to Paris France. Alice wanted to take me to Milan the fashion capital of the world but I said no so we settled on Paris as a compromise." Said Bella in hopes Charlie would not ask any more questions.

"Well that sounds fun. I hope you enjoy your trip. What time are you leaving on Saturday?"

"Carlisle said we fly out of Seattle at 2 am."

"Wow that's early. Listen thanks for breakfast Bells but I have to get to the station. Have a good day at school." He said getting up and heading to the door.

"Have fun at work dad." Bella replied."Be safe."

With that Charlie was out of the house. Just then there was a knock on the back door Bella opened it to find Carlisle. She quickly invited him in.

"Hey Carlisle what are you doing here I have to get to school?" She asked.

"I ran here to drive you to school in Esmes car so that I could give you something. Shall we go?"

"Yes hold on rust let me get my bag."

Bella went and got her bag rushing through the door to meet Carlisle at the car. Once the doctor got in the car he started talking.

"Bella because the plan is that you and i will be having sex In a weeks time I thought it to be important that you where on birth control. I will be giving you a shot that has full effect in 24 hours and a pack of birth control pills to take. Is that okay with you?" He finished by asking.

"I thought vampires couldn't get pregnant?" Bella asked.

"A male vampire still produces sperm. However a female vampire no longer has the lining of her uterus to support fertility and no longer produces eggs." He answered with ease.

"Okay I will take the shot and the pills then." She stated.

He then handed her a package containing her pills and said. "I will give you the shot once I stop at your school.

Once they where at the school Carlisle gave Bella her shot and told her Edward would drive her home.

The rest of the week was relatively routine apart front the nightly text from Carlisle reminding her to take her pills. Alice had told her not to pack anything that she would pack for her she had even given her something to wear for the flight. The only thing she was worried about was how her first time would feel.

She had of course fantasized about it but now that it was going to actually happen she was more nervous than ever.

She barely got any sleep on Friday night. She had already said goodbye to Charlie as he had to work that night so at 10 pm Edward woke her up stating that it was time she got ready. After sharing a tender goodbye Carlisle came to pick her up and take her to the airport. Once they where driving fatigue finally caught up with Bella and she slept till they arrived at the airport. Once they where checked in and on the plane they started chatting.

Carlisle spoke first.

"Do you want to get some more sleep? I could get the stewardess to bring over a pillow and blanket." He said concerned.

"No I think I got enough sleep in the car thank you. How long is the flight?" She asked.

"Ten hours. So settle in and get comfortable." He joked.

Bella laughed a small tense laugh. Carlisle noticed the tension and said.

"We are taking this at your pace Bella. If all you end up wanting to do is tour London that is completely fine as well." He said reassuringly.

Bella reached out for Carlisles hand took it brought it up to her lips and kissed the back of it. "Thank you however I am ready. Would I be able to give you a proper kiss?" She asked confidently.

"Yes I do believe that would be appropriate seeing that our vacation gas begun." He said leaning over to her.

Bella then leaned in closing the gap hovering for a fraction of a second before letting their lips meet. The moment they met a spark ignited inside Bellas groin one that she had never felt before fueling her desire to do more because she knew she could with Carlisle. She then reached around and grabbed the back of he lovers head deepening the kiss. Carlisle took that as a sign to thrust his tongue into her mouth and begin to explore. The new sensation caused Bella to moan slightly getting the attention of the stewardess. Who immediately came over and cleared her throat causing the pair to jump apart. Bella was sure she was blushing.

"Hello my name is Evett and I will be your flight attendant. I would just like to remind you that even though there is a mile high club we do not encourage joining on our flights." She said with just the right mixture of seriousness and joking. She then wished them a good flight and walked off.

Bella then turned to the doctor. "I am so sorry I should not have kissed you on the plane." Said Bella ashamed.

Carlisle reached out putting a hand on her thigh. "Don't worry about it they are used to it. I actually really enjoyed that and I can't wait to do it again." He said winking at her.

"I can't wait either!" Bella said not truly realizing how attractive Carlisle was until that moment. Now she felt even more sure of her choice than before.

She decided that she probably should get some rest after all she fell asleep over Montana and did not awaken till they where halfway over the Atlantic. They spent the rest of the plane ride talking about Carlisles history in hushed tones till finally they arrived in London.

Once they picked up their bags they made their way to the reception area where they met their driver after a short limo ride to the Cullen house in England they where walking through the door. Once inside Bella looked around with wonder.

"Wow this is amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you this house is my personal favorite." He said with pride.

With that he found Bellas arms wrapped around him and her mouth inches away from his. He took that as an invitation to bridge the gap picking up where they left off on the plane. Bella pushed her tongue against Carlisles and he returned it to his own mouth allowing her the chance to explore his mouth. She then started to pull at the bottom of his shirt but it was then that he stopped her.

"Bella you should likely get something to eat first." He said with concern.

"Carlisle I ate on the plane less than four hours ago. However I have never done this. I can not wait any longer. I need you so bad it hurts." Bella said pleading.

"Well then you better come with me." He said enthusiastically.

He then lead Bella to the master bedroom with a large king size canopy bed. This is where it would finally happen Bella thought to herself contently.

WARNING SMUT AND LOTS OF IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle spoke to Bella. "Pleas go and lay on your back in the center of the bed. Keep your clothes on for now." He instructed.

Bella did as she was told. Climbing up on the bed and laying in the center. The next thing she knew Carlisle was kneeling beside her. "Let me know if at any time you feel uncomfortable." He said sincerely. "The sounds we often make or feel like making could feel embarrassing. However they are an expression of how we feel in the moment of stimulation. So please don't feel uncomfortable to let those sounds escape you. You are safe with me" the doctor said reassuringly.

"I know I am safe with you and I promise to not hold back my feelings." She said calmly.

With that the doctor got on top of her and hovered with ease above her pelvis. He then began to kiss her again this time though he was running his hands up and down her arms. Bella let out a louder moan this time causing the doctor to deepen the kiss in approval. They continued kissing for the next few minutes each minute letting it go deeper. Then Carlisle sat up and moved his hands from her arms to her stomach. Running them down her shirt till they where wrapped around the hem.

He looked at her beautiful brown eyes and asked. "May I?" With a small nod he then started to slowly remove her shirt. She sat up to make this process easier for him. Once the shirt got to her chest she lifted her arms so he could take it off completely. Bella then reached for Carlisles shirt pulling it off in one quick motion admiring the unexpectedly muscular abs and chest beneath. She then reached up touching what seemed to be every inch of his torso.

Carlisle then grabbed her hands and pushed her back into the matress. "This is about you Isabella. Just let me do the work for now. You will get your chance later. I promise." He said confidently as a doctor would. Bella then replied.

"Of course. Thank you again Carlisle." She said smiling.

With that Carlisle put his hands on her breasts and started to rub them through her bra eliciting a moan from the woman beneath him. Which he took as an indication to reach behind her and arch her back slightly so he could undo her bra; with one hand still rubbing the other hand negotiated the clasp with the precision only a doctor could possess. He then looked into the brunettes eyes and asked again "May i?" Receiving the same nod as before. With that he unhooked both straps from her shoulders and slid the bra down her arms and away from her body. He threw it down to the floor with her shirt. He then returned his gaze to Bella.

He reached down and covered each breast completely in his hands causing Bella to moan once more. He then removed his hands and layed on top of her bare chest to bare chest. Looking in her eyes he began to kiss her again this time on the pulse point of her neck. He kissed softly at first then he began to sick and lick. He then slid down so his face was just above her chest. Then without hesitation he took her right nipple into his mouth and gently nibbled on it this time causing Bella to whine his name and squirm beneath him. He focused there for a minute during which Bella was still moaning. He then moved to the left repeating the process and getting the same results. He stopped after a few more minutes.

He then got off of Bella and sat beside her on the bed he then started to run his hands down her body starting at her shoulders and ending at the button of her pants. He then undid the button and pulled her zipper down he then asked for the third time. "May I? " Bella then gave another nod in consent. He then lifted her with one hand and took ker pants of with the other. Till she was only in her underwear.

He then hooked his fingers around her underwear though this time when he looked up for permission he saw a faint blush but that blush was overshadowed by something else; Bella opened her mouth to speak.

"Carlisle if you ask for permission one more time I am going to kill you when I become a vampire. You have already made me wait long enough. Just take me already!" She yelled.

"Your wish is my command." He said and with that he tore her panties off and shredded them not holding back anymore. He then with one swift motion put his hand where she wanted it the most. His experienced fingers going between her folds and making contact with her engorged clit. Eliciting a loud cry of pleasure from the woman.

The doctor started to rub circles around her clit causing moans and exclamations of "Oh my god Carlisle that feels so good." After a few minutes of that he plunged his fingers down her folds and quickly inserted them into her tight vagina. His thumb resumed rubbing circles while his fingers where moving in and out of her in perfect unison.

Bella was going to pieces on the bed. She could no longer talk straight so she just settled on crying out loudly with pleasure. Just then she felt a tearing within her depths the slight pain was quickly numbed by the icy fingertips inside of her. Carlisle stopped moving he looked deeper into her eyes it was his way of asking permission to continue. With a slight nod he continued at the same blistering pace as before.

However Bella was already so close to the edge there was almost no turning back. With seven more thrusts of his fingers she was there. She started to thrash violently on the bed as she achieved full body release. She could still feel him inside her as she achieved orgasm. She then saw his face inches from hers and his mouth made contact with hers once more.

After a sloppy kiss Carlisle laid down beside her pulling her in close as she still tried to regain her thoughts and breathing. After a few minutes with Carlisles arms around her she regained her thoughts. She then looked over at him smiling and said.

"That was amazing. Now I think it's your turn." She said sleepy.

"Isabella I think you better get some sleep now and tomorrow night I promise that I will fuck you properly." He said with the same type of grin that Emmett usually has.

With that she climbed under the covers with him and as she did with Edward used his chest as a pillow and went peacefully to sleep.

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT. I HAD A FAMILY EMERGENCY COME UP.


	4. Chapter 4

THIS CHAPTER IS IN RESPONSE TO A REVIEW I RECEIVED ASKING HOW EDWARD WAS COPING WITH ESME. THIS IS THE AFTERMATH OF HIS FIRST TIME. SORRY AGAIN FOR THE WAIT.

Edward reached his climax in a violent way grabbing Esme and pinning her to what was left of the bed. After a few minutes he regained continousness and looked at the woman beneath him and said.

"I am so sorry Esme. I don't know what came over me. You have to know I would never hurt you." He said with concern.

Esme reached a hand up and placed it on his cheek. "I know you would never. You have nothing to explain. Carlisle and I knew that it would be like this for you. That is why we did this swap because you can't hurt me unless you somehow managed to light the house on fire." She said seriously at first then joking to listen the mood.

They both shared a laugh. Then Edward got off of Esme and sat beside her. He started to look around at the demolished room and suddenly he felt panic set in. What if he had been with Bella? He thought. He surely would have killed her. He then though about her with Carlisle and wondered of he had hurt her. Esme had seen the concern on Edwards face and began to speak.

"What are you thinking Edward? Please tell me." She said with a comforting tone.

"I was just thinking that if you where Bella I would not have been able to control my thirst. I would have killed her and I was wondering if Carlisle would be able to do this without hurting Bella." He said truthfully.

Esme then pulled him in for a compassionate hug and told him. "You made the right choice for both you and Bella. I didn't want to tell you this before now but while you where unpacking I received a text from Carlisle. He knew that you would be worried so he wanted to let me know that all went well." Esme said reassuring Edward.

"Bella wasn't hurt physically was she?" He asked.

"No and she was peaceful afterwards when she went to sleep. So she did not seem to Carlisle as though she was emotionally hurt either." She replied.

"Thank you Esme. How are you doing emotionally?" He inquired concerned.

"I am doing well. This was actually a pleasant change from Carlisle. There is only so many new positions in the kama sutra and only so many costumes you can try to spice things up." She said again both seriously and joking again. "More importantly how are you coping?"

"I am doing well too. Though I didn't realize how much pent up frustration I had before. I actually feel like this swap is a good thing for all four of us." He said.

"I do too. So are we just going to ignore the mess you made of this wonderful house or are we going get cleaning?" She asked.

"The mess I made?" He looked at her questioning.

"Hey this was far from being my first time. I didn't break a single thing apart from your clothes. Besides I said that we will clean up not just you." She laughed nudging him.

They then got to work cleaning which took a little longer than normal for vampires as they where both still naked and stopped to kiss frequently. But it still took them less than an hour to further disassemble the furniture and vacuum the rest could be done by the maid.

They then sat down in the living room and Esme said. "I know a good hunting spot. After the sun goes down and we get dressed we should go."

"Sounds like a plan." Said looking more forward to the rest of the trip now than before.

THE NEXT CARTER WILLBE BACK TO BELLA AND CARLISLE.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Bella awoke in Carlisles arms as she had awoken in Edwards many times before.

"Good morning lover. I trust you slept well!" Carlisle said a little playfully.

She stirred a little more in his arms before looking up at him.

"That was honestly the best nights sleep I have gotten in a while." She said groggy. Just then her stomach growled. "How long was I asleep for?" She asked unsure.

"About twelve hours. Honestly I thought I was going to have to start in IV to keep you hidrated." He said jokingly.

"I am so sorry. You must be bored with watching me sleep by now." She said as she noticed he was still naked beside her.

"No not at all. I was actually watching you sleep and making observations about the sleep habits of humans. It has actually been quite an educational night for me." He stated.

"Well I am glad that I could be of some assistance in your medical knowledge. You know Edward said I sometimes talk in my sleep." She said worried about what she may have said.

Carlisle noticed the tension in her voice. "You don't have to be worried Bella you where really quiet last night except for the little bit of snoring. Which to human ears would have sounded like breathing." He said reassuring her.

She laughed and her stomach growled again. Carlisle looked worried this time.

"Well Bella love. We should get up and go downstairs to the kitchen so I can make you breakfast before we do anything else. The last thing I want to do is take you back to Edward having lost weight." He said both seriously and jokingly.

"Yes we wouldn't want that." She said sarcastically. "Just let me get dressed first." She said jumping out of bed.

"Is there really any point?" He said questioning. "I personally don't plan on getting dressed unless we leave thehouse." He said sure of himself.

Bella laughed. "Sounds like a plan to me!" She said happily.

Carlisle made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast and Bella went to have a quick shower. After her shower she wrapped a towel around her hair and went downstairs.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked Carlisle.

"Eggs Benedict." He answered.

"Yum I can't wait." She said both thinking of breakfast and seeing Carlisle standing there naked.

Breakfast passed in relative science. Bella had not realized how hungry she was until she started to eat. This was the best meal she had in a long time that she didn't have to cook herself. Edward didn't cook mostly as he feared that he would poison her in some way.

After thanking Carlisle and Carlisle tidying up the dishes they went into the living room to talk about the plans for the day.

"What would you like to do today Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Bella started to blush a little and did not reply.

"It is okay Bella. You do not have to be shy. Just tell me what you want." He said calmly and reassuring her.

"Well I was thinking that we could you know." She paused nervously for a second. "Have actual sex. But only if you want to?" She added.

Carlisle didn't bother with a verbal response. His erection already showing. He was at her side in a flash stripping her hair from the towel and picking her up all in one motion. He took her upstairs and set her on the bed. She layed there trying to catch her breath.

Just as she did he was on top of her kissing her wildly a little different than before. This time she could feel his cock gently poking her thigh. Just then he aligned his perfect penis with her clit and began to move slowly up and down her wet pussy. Which caused her to cry the same uncontrollable moans as before.

Just when Carlisle thought she was wet enough he looked down into her amazing brown eyes and said. "You are amazing Bella."

With that he plunged his cock into the depths of her vagina causing her to scream out his name in pleasure. He kept thrusting picking up speed with each thrust. Bella was writhing in pleasure beneath him. He thought for a second about kissing her but decided she was moving to much.

He continued his thrusting vigorously for another ten minutes till they where both on the edge. Two more thrusts was all that it took. Bella started trembling out of control but she could still see the vampire on top of her and was surprised when he started to follow suit and lose momentary control of his movements.

After a minute they had both regained control and Carlisle laid down next to Bella. Breathless she looked at him. She was the first to speak.

"Thank you Carlisle you have no idea how badly I needed that." She said.

"If I didn't know how much you needed sex we wouldn't be here." He joked. She laughed.

"Carlisle do orgasms feel the same for vampires?" She asked.

"Yes they do shockingly enough. The only difference is it takes us longer than average to reach orgasm." He answered with the certainty of a doctor.

"Well then I am glad you enjoyed yourself as much as I did then." She said proudly.

They laid there for a few minutes cuddling in silence before Bellas cell phone rang and startled them.

SORRY FOR THE WAIT I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellas cell phone went off and her and Carlisle broke apart from the cuddle they where having. Carlisle got up and ran to get the phone and bring it to Bella. He was back before it rang a second time. Without thinking she answered it without checking to see who it was.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi Bells how is the vacation with Alice going?" It was Charlie.

Bella immediately regretted not checking call display. What if he asked to talk to Alice. She realized however that she was a better liar on the phone.

"Great!" She said excited. "Is everything alright dad?" She asked concerned.

"Well actually I was calling because Jacob came over and asked for the Cullen's cell phone numbers. He apparently knew everyone was out of town for the week as well. He seems really anxious to talk to any of them." Charlie said his confusion evident.

"OK. Is he still there? Maybe I can talk to him." She said hiding the concern in her voice.

"Yes he is." He said answering her question. "Where is Alice? He could talk to her." He asked.

"She is out picking up some clothes we ordered." She lied. "Put Jake on please dad." She said.

"That sounds like Alice." He laughed. "Here he is Bells."

"Hi Bella. How are you?" Jake said.

"Good. Can you hold on for a second Jake? I just need to check something." She said.

She turned to Carlisle and covered the speaker.

"Do you want to talk to Jake? You could make up some story about why you are here." She asked.

"No Isabella you are as knowledgeable as any one of us about everything, and we all consider you a Cullen minus the immortality anyway. You deal with whatever it is and if you need help you can ask me." He said with confidence.

"Thank you for having trust in me." She said to him. Then turned her focus to the phone and Jakob.

"Sorry Jake. What's happening there?" She said seriously.

"We have picked up a scent that we have never come across before. It was only a singular scent though. So we think it was a nomad." He said urgently in hushed tones.

"Oh I see. Where was the scent and how far did you track it?" She asked.

"We picked it up on Quilluett beach and it stopped at the Cullen residents. We think the intruder is still inside. It just happened an hour ago. Sam and Paul are there now with the rest of the pack surrounding the house." Jake informed Bella quietly.

"Oh no!" Bella said in a panic. "Is everyone okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yes everyone is okay for now." Jake reassured her.

"Hold on Jake I got an idea. Stay there I will call you right back." Bella said and hung up before Jake responded.

She then turned to Carlisle.

"Call the home phone at the house and see if someone picks up." She said.

He got his phone and called the house. The ocupant answerd the phone. After a short conversation to quick for Bella to understand he hung up the phone. He turned to her and spoke.

"Okay I found out who the mystery intruder is. It is an old friend of mine Garrett he stops in for a chat about once a decade. The problem is he never let's us know when he is coming. He has agreed to leave and come back when we get home. He has also has agreed to run ahead of Jake, Seth, and Sam so they can make sure that he is out of the Olympic peninsula. Go ahead and call Jake back. Tell him the good news." He said reassuring Bella.

She called Jake back.

"Bella what's happening?" He asked.

"Well it is just an old friend of Carlisles come to pay him a visit. He has agreed to leave the peninsula escorted by yourself, Sam, and Seth. He is awaiting your instructions at the house now. I had Carlisle call the house." She reassured her friend.

"Thanks Bells you really are getting good at this world of make believe thing. I will talk to you when you get home. Bye for now. Here is Charlie I have to go." He said hurriedly.

"Hey Bells. What did Jake want?" He asked.

"Carlisle needed a few trees removed and the Quilluett res needed fire wood. So he negotiated a trade." She said.

"Okay not sure why he was in such a panic over firewood but he has been strange the last few years so. Have fun and I will see you when you get home. Love you Bells." He said.

"Love you too dad. Bye." Bella then hung up the phone. She turned to Carlisle who was laughing quietly to himself.

"Firewood really?" He asked.

"What it was the best I could do." She said laughing. "Thank you for trusting me." She said.

He then bent down and kissed her.

"If I didn't we wouldn't be here." He said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS FULL OF SEXY TIMES SO BE WARNED AND ENJOY.

"Isabella I would like to ask you a question regarding plans for this evening. Would you please sit down in the reading chair over in the corner if you please?" Said Carlisle smoothly.

Bella without question did as Carlisle asked.

"As you know I am quite attached to London and as you also know I have not spent a great deal of time here in recent years. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me out on a date tonight?" He asked.

"Of course I would love to!" Bella sounded excited. "Does this mean we will have to get dressed?" She asked jokingly.

"Yes I believe it does." He answered laughing. "On that note then the itinerary will include going to dinner at a very upscale restaurant I have looked up just for you. I myself will eat as well. As I have no doubt Edward has told you that vampires may eat small amounts then yack it up later. Then we will go and see a play. We will be chauffeured in a limousine for the duration of the evening. We will then culminate the evening with going to Buckingham Palace for a small private tour after hours." He exclaimed excitedly. "I had Alice send one of your new dresses for you to wear tonight." He finished.

Bella waited a second for Carlisle to speak again but when he didn't she spoke.

"Wow this is to much you should not have went to this much trouble." She said chastising him. "when do we leave?" She asked sounding shocked.

'We leave in 4 hours. The dress is in the grand bathroom. You go have a nice relaxing bath and I will go have a shower Bella dear." He said.

"You know we do have 4 hours and it doesn't make sense to waste water why don't we take that bath together?" She asked playfully.

"I would be a fool to turn that offer down!" He said gleefully.

Carlisle picked Bella up and ran with her the five short steps to the bathroom where a bath was already ran with rose pedals he then placed her in the bath withthe gentle way of a doctor. He then climbed in the bath with her.

Bella made the first move getting to he knees and straddling the doctor. She instantly felt his hard erect penis against her vaginal opening. With ought hesitation she lowered herself onto him. She began rocking her pelvis back and forth allowing her to feel the friction she needed. Carlisle moaned violently. Causing her to pick up the pace until they where both muttering gibberish. Carlisle then bent his neck down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Together they where coming unglued for what always felt like the first time all over again to Bella. It took them five more minutes to reach their climax and when they did Bella lost total control of her muscles and collapsed on top of the man beneath her. Carlisles muscles where failing him to however as always he still had control.

They laid like this for ten more minutes before Bella spoke sitting up to look at Carlisle his cock still inside her.

"I am going to ask you a question and you have to answer honestly. Did I do good taking control? This was my first time doing that as you know. So I am just a little nervous about that. I mean it took us longer than it does when you are the one moving." She asked nervously.

"Of course you did Bella that was amazing." He said seriously. "The only reason it took longer was because you move much slower than me!" He added jokingly. "Now let's get you cleaned up." He said standing up and lifting her with him he stepped out of the bath turned around and set her back down in the tub.

Giving her a nice long kiss.

They spent the next hour playing around in the bath and helping each other wash up for the night ahead. Then Carlisle helped Bella to dry her hair and style it. Hethen ran some hair gel thru his before leaving her to get dressed.

SORRY FOR THE MEGA LATE UPDATE I HOPE THAT THIS WAS WORTH IT I HOPE TO POTENYIALLY SEE MORE REVIEWS. THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES!


	8. Chapter 8

Just as Carlisle left the room Bella got a phone call it was Jacob. Jacob sounded very worried.

" Jake slow down what's happening?" Asked Bella.

" It's bad it's real bad we think that Sam is dying. He has been running a fever the last 4 days and now he can no longer control his phasing. Is there any way that you could get in touch with Carlisle and ask him if he could come home sooner. We wouldn't be asking unless we absolutely needed his help." Said Jake worried.

Just at that point Carlisle was by her side in a Flash. He stole the phone from her to talk to Jake himself.

" hello Jacob we will be by your side as quickly as we possibly can. Please inform the others not to worry it will only cause more panic. And please do not say a word about this to Charlie." And with that Carlisle hung up the phone and looked toward Bella. " I'm so sorry but I guess that date night will now have to wait. I will go and make the arrangements do not bother packing as we will come back. Just grab your purse and the absolute Essentials that you need to take home with you. Dress comfortably as you know it's a very long flight."

In a Flash Carlisle left the room without even a Second Glance back. Bella was worried she hoped that Sam would be okay and she was also worried about what potentially could have caused the problem were there more vampires or worse were the Volturi in town. But she reminded herself that there are more important things than the fear that she was feeling right now; that Sam was waiting. She did as Carlisle told her she only packed a carry on. She knew that if they couldn't come back Alice and Jasper would stop and pack the rest of their things for them. But most importantly she was sad that she could not have her date with Carlisle.

It was only 10 minutes until Carlisle was back by her side he had said that all the arrangements were made and that they needed to leave right now. The limo driver for that evening then showed up at the door; getting in Carlisle told him about the change of arrangements for the evening and that he would be driving them to the airport instead. On the drive to the airport however Bell had noticed that it was not the same route; however Carlisle informed her that he had to arrange a private plane and that it would get them home faster.

They mostly spent the entire flight planning what story they were going to tell Jacob to explain why they were together. They had decided on a simple story that he and Esme had come to visit her and Alice in Paris and do a bit of shopping of Their Own. Once the plane touched down they got in the car and raced for the Quilluett land.

They Pulled up Outside Carlisle immediately got out of the car and went inside. Jacob of course had heard the car coming a mile away so he was outside in a flash to meet Bella. Even was at the door just as Bella opened it. She got out and looked a her friend and saw him take a sniff as he always did with her when she had been with the Cullens or other vampires. She immediately noticed him stiffen and get a look of anger on his face.

"Jakob what is the problem this time?" Bella asked anoyed and concerned that he was able to some how sence that she had sex less than 24 hours ago.

Jacob answered forcefully. "I thought you where with Alice this past week?"

"I was." She attempted to convince him. She knew at that point he had only smelled carlisles scent on her.

He spoke more forcefully and this time he was yelling. "No you weren't if you where I would smell her scent! Why did you have to go away from Forks with Carlisle? Where where you?" He asked.

"Jake I doubt that it is any of your business." She responded still at her normal voice volume.

At that point Billy had rolled outside to see what had his son so worked up. Bella had seen him come out.

"Seriously Bella I need to know. He wasn't going to change you was he?" He was still yelling.

"No you really don't need to know." Said Bella yelling in return this time.

Billy then came over. "What is the problem here?" He asked with obvious concern.

"Don't ask me ask her." Jake stated and pointed at Bella.

Billy then looked at her.

"Your son seems to think that what I do with my life is his business." She told him.

At this time Carlisle emerged from the house. He looked at the three of them then he said. "Sam has been sedated it will stop him from phasing. I also couldn't help but hear the conversation out here. I can offer a solution to this conversation if I am first allowed to speak to Bella in the car for a moment alone." Without waiting for an answer they got in the car.

"Carlisle we can't tell them the truth. Billy is my dad's best friend." She said concerned.

"Well you see werewolves can smell when someone is in heat and incase you failed to notice he had a full erection so he already sensed that you where sexually active or turned on." He stated as a doctor. "Sorry we have no choice however I will swear them both to secrecy. I will tell them and field any questions that they have. Billy would never tell Charlie as he cares for him to much to involve him in any of this." He reassured her.

"I trust you." That was all she could say. With that they got out of the car and walked back to Billy and Jacob.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "This is a sensitive issue and I would appreciate it if no one interrupted except for Bella if she feels it is needed. You are also sworn to secrecy when speaking to anyone else. Isabella was in my company this past week as she and Edward had hit a bit of a rough patch in their relationship. Esme and I where attempting to help them through it. So I went with Isabella to England and Esme with Edward in Spain. The problem was that Isabella required a certain physical element of the relationship that Edward refused to give her as he was afraid of hurting her." Just then he saw realization hit both Billy and Jacob. "So as I have an abundance of experience in the area of self control the four of us decided that I would take care of Isabellas inner most desire and Esme would take care of Edward."

Jacob growled. Billy looked at him as if to say calm down. He then spoke. "Is this the truth Bella?" He asked looking in her direction.

She looked back at him blushing from embarrassment. "I am so sorry Billy but all of it is the truth." She said then looked at her childhood friend. "Jake this was my idea is won't allow you to blame Carlisle or Edward." She finished.

Jake spoke his voice was low he sounded like a child that had just found out that Santa did not exist. "Bella you could have come to me I could have given you what you needed without hurting you. I love you Bella I always have have."

"Jake I don't want you like that and I love you too but as a brother not a lover. I respect Carlisle and also love him as a mentor and friend. He was very respectful of me and what I wanted he never once pushed I appreciate that. On the way to London he had told me that if all I wanted to do was see the sights of the town that is all we would do. I would appreciate it if no one said anything to Charlie as I know that he wouldn't understand." She then turned around and glared at the rest of the pack. They must have come out when Jake growled.

Carlisle then addressed the crowd. "Sam is sedated that is all I can do tonight we will be back in the morning until then you can reach us at the Cullen house or by calling either of our cell phones. You now have my number. As you know Charlie still thinks Bella is in Paris with Alice we would like to keep it that way. Have a good night." He said and walked over to the passengers side to open the door for Bella.

Bella wished everyone a good night as well as she walked to the car she took the hand that Carlisle had offered her and sat in the car. Carlisle closed the door softly then went around to the drivers side got in and started to drive off. Carlisle spoke.  
"You might want to recline your seat incase we run in to Charlie." He suggested helpfully. Bella did as he suggested. They took the long way around back to the Cullens house.

Once they where there Carlisle got the bags out of the trunk and they went inside. Once they where inside Bella turned to face Carlisle wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately he returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. He then pulled back to stop the kiss. "Bella did you know that there is another bedroom in this house that is used only for sex. It is hidden in the basement. This room has all the new sex accessories including a sex swing. We have one in every house I was planning to show you the one in London tonight. Would you like to see it?" He asked respectfully.

"I would love to. I just have one question will we be able to use the room when everyone else is back?" She asked mischievously.

Yes we do swap nights randomly throughout the year where you draw a name front a hat and that is who you go into the room with;and as per our agreement you can use my services whenever you wish u till your transformation is complete. It is also sound proof." He stated.

He then grabbed her hand and led her down to the room. Once they where at the door Carlisle spoke. "Please close your eyes." He then opened the door and Bella felt herself being lifted off of the ground and carried into the room. Once they where there he set her down closed the door and spoke again. "You can open your eyes now." With that she did.

She looked around at everything there was nothing sinister and nothing that would be used to inflict any pain there was just a four post king bed in the center of the room. In the corner there was what looked like the swing. In the other corner there was one doctors examination table no doubt put there for carlisles amusement. In the next corner there was a Victorian Era bookshelf decorated with lube and various sex toys. In the final corner there where two coat racks of costumes on for men one for women.

At that point Carlisle spoke. "Where do you want to start?"

"Well Doctor maybe we can start at the examination table then move to the swing?" She asked questioning.

"We most certainly can!" Answerd Carlisle enthusiastically. "Why don't you go and sit on the table and I will be right over." He smiled at her.

She went and sat down. Carlisle then walked over to her. He had changed into hiding doctor uniform without her noticing.

"Hello Miss Swan what seems to be the problem today?" He asked seriously.

"Well it have been having a lot of sex lately and afterwards I feel really disoriented. Is that normal?" She sad a little shy.

"Yes it can be. However as a doctor I feel as though I should examine the effects of sex on your body." He said.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" She asked for clarification.

"Yes if that is okay with you." He said both asking and telling.

With that she tore off his lab coat and shirt had his pants undone and pushed them down. He then stepped out of his pants and to the side. He then looked deep into her eyes he then just as quickly got her naked. He ripped her shirt from her body then her pants. He was surprised to see she was not wearing any underwear he then moved to her bra. It was an extremely sexy black lace number that left very little to the imagination he liked it so he did his best to save it for later. Once she was completely naked he then picked her up and carried her to the swing.

Once there she was put in the seat and her legs guided carefully into the leg straps. Carlisle then started rubbing his hand over her dripping pussy making sure she was wet enough to take his dick. Once he was sure she could handle it he plunged into her depths his thrust more powerful than ever before as she was able to move with him in the swing. He grabbed on to the straps to prevent her from swinging away from him. She moaned louder than ever. Her words an amazing scream.

"Carlisle fuck me! I need you so bad it hurts!"

With that he picked up the pace and went harder and deeper. He joined the moaning.

"You are so amazing Bella."

He then started going faster. Bella couldn't believe it. By that time they where a choir of moans and screams. Carlisle then began to move in circles as well as in and out. This drove them both crazy. Bella was sure only a vampire could do this. He then bent down so his he'd was level with her breasts and started to suck her left nipple while still fucking her hard. She reached out and started clawing at his back as she could hardly stand all of this pleasure at the same time. He then moved to the right nipple and removed one hand from the swing to rub her engorged clit. With all of this stimulation she was doomed to not last much longer. It was only a matter of one more minute before they had reached their climaxes. Screaming out each other's names.

Carlisle then got Bella down from the swing and moved them to the bed. He laid her down on her side and climbed in behind her to spoon her. While Bella was catching her breath the Doctor spoke.

"Are you still disoriented?" He asked.

She responded breathlessly. "Yes it must be the effect that you have on me." She said laughing.

Just then her phone rang again.

SORRY AGAIN I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AS ALWAYS!


End file.
